1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal processing apparatus and a video signal processing method for displaying video signals on particularly a flat panel type display.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known, in recent years, a flat panel type display using for example, a liquid crystal display panel, a plasma display panel or the like has been widely prevalent. As this kind of the flat panel type display, a picture projection type display or a projector also has tended to be prevail.
In such a flat panel type display, after an analog video signal to be inputted in the form of an RGB signal or a YCbCr signal is digitized, the digitized signal is subjected to integral processing and supplied to the display panel, thereby displaying a picture.
In this flat panel type display, it is necessary to implement offset adjustment and gain adjustment on an analog/digital (A/D) converter for digitizing an analog video signal in order to obtain optimal A/D conversion accuracy.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-243998 has disclosed a configuration for adjusting an A/D converter to obtain an optimal output when an offset adjustment reference voltage is inputted and for adjusting the A/C converter to obtain an optimal output when a gain adjustment reference voltage is inputted.
However, the A/D conversion technology for digitizing the analog video signal is still on a development stage, so that development of a method more suitable for actual realization has been strongly demanded in several viewpoints as regards the offset and gain adjustments.